


No Cock Tuesdays

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond, Q, and Madeleine are snowed in and anticipating some hot OT3 sex. Only one problem: Bond’s cock is not cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cock Tuesdays

“It’s perfectly natural,” Q said, his lips twitching with poorly-concealed mirth. “Happens to everyone.” **  
**

“Don’t lie to him,” Madeleine said, looking at him with her chin tucked over Q’s bare shoulder. “This is unprecedented—an experience completely new to the human cock—and he should feel ashamed.” She was trying to keep a straight face, but the laugh-wrinkles at the corners of her eyes were giving her away.

“Look,” Bond tried, “it happens sometimes when it’s really cold.” He glanced meaningfully at the snow-covered bedroom window, as if they had all stripped naked due to severe hypothermia instead of a desire to fuck in Q’s reliably heated, well-stocked flat. 

“Do you feel cold, Q?” Madeleine asked.

“No, Madeleine,” Q said. “I’m quite warm. I’m even anticipating a sudden surge of hotness in the room.”

They all paused the conversation so Q could smirk at his own joke, Madeleine could elbow Q in the ribs for the horrible pun, and Bond could sigh and lean back against the headboard and throw an arm over his face because these, _these_ were the people he’d fallen in love with and inexplicably couldn’t get it up for.

Bond, still with his face covered, said, “Can we just get on it with it and…fuck?” He waved in their direction. “My cock doesn’t always have to figure into it, you know.”

“I want that in writing,” Q said immediately.

“Maybe we should institute a policy,” Madeleine said thoughtfully. “No Cock Tuesdays.”

Bond put his arm down so he could see what Q thought of _that_.

Q looked pleased, the unhelpful little bugger, but then he was an arse man, and he often liked some anticipation and a little denial, besides. “Brilliant idea,” he said. “Motion seconded.” 

Bond sighed and glanced down at his poor tired cock. “Motion carried, I guess. For this Tuesday, at least!” 

But it wasn’t exactly a hardship to to listen to Q’s whimpers and shouts as Madeleine fucked into him with the vibrating strap-on Q had made for her; to hold him and kiss him and tell them how gorgeous they both looked together while he shook and spilled all over Bond’s belly; to hear Madeleine’s grunts of exertion and cries of pleasure and praise; to admire the strength of her thighs as she fucked and fucked and fucked. 

And it wasn’t exactly unpleasant when, afterward, Q asked, “Did you think we’d forgotten you?” and prodded him onto his belly, spread his legs, and smacked a teasing, nipping kiss at the base of his spine. Bond let Q lick him open, sweet and warm and thorough, while Madeleine’s hands ran through his hair and down his back, petting. 

“So good,” she said. “Doesn’t it feel nice?” After a moment, she followed up with praise for Q’s mouth, how she should have asked him to eat her out before she fucked him, but…there had been that little pause. 

Doesn’t it feel nice to take your orgasms out of the equation today? 

Doesn’t it feel nice to let us take care of you? To watch us take care of each other? 

Doesn’t it feel nice? 

It did. Bond’s arousal remained low, but Q’s tongue felt good, relaxing, and any tension he might have been carrying from feeling more like a bystander than a participant melted away, far surpassed by the wave of fondness for Madeleine and Q that swept through him. He didn’t always have to be front and center, waving his hard cock around like a weapon, it seemed; he could let Madeleine and Q have their turns, and they wouldn’t leave him out.   

Maybe No Cock Tuesdays weren’t such a terrible idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MI6 Cafe's 15 Minute Challenge and for tumblr's 'flash freeze fic' weekend.


End file.
